


Petty Criminal.

by BRR77872



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Alternate Universe, Keith (Voltron) is a Mess, Lots of cursing and suggestive themes, M/M, Supernatural World AU, Werewolf Lance, klance, like once, shiro is only mentioned, vampire keith
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-04
Updated: 2018-03-04
Packaged: 2019-03-26 19:22:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,186
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13864353
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BRR77872/pseuds/BRR77872
Summary: Keiths a pretty good criminal, but Lace is also a pretty good Cop. Oh, and he’s hot, too.





	Petty Criminal.

**Author's Note:**

> I don’t have to explain myself so don’t even ask. Probably going to rename this later.

The only thing that registered in Keiths highly tuned ears was the sound of his feet on the pavement as he made a break for it. The warm, spicy taste of his prey still felt hot on his tongue, and that was probably because he was still swallowing down the thick red liquid when he’d been caught. He’d never get used to sensations like this, being able to weave through a busy crowd at top speed with grace, not even breaking a sweat, his undead heart laying still in his chest. He almost always got away with his little crimes, even if he’d been caught right in the middle of the act, no one on duty could keep up with his fast Vampire reflexes.

Well, that was unless Officer McClain was on duty. He gave the black haired vampire a run for his money, and Keith could count a number of times where the Werewolf had nearly caught him. It always gave Keith a rush when he realized it was McClain who was perusing him, and now was no exception. Keith found himself actually _trying_ as he bolted through the crowd, the Werewolf hot on his heals.

“Dammit, STOP!”

Keith laughed as sound of the Werewolf’s deep voice carried through the crowd and to his highly tuned ears.

“Make me!” He practically purred, his voice steady despite how hard he was working his undead body. He felt a surge of satisfaction when the wolf said nothing in return, a low growl ripping through his throat. Keith could hear how fast the officers heart was working in his chest and he relished in it. Keith knew he wasn’t special, McClain probably gave chase to other criminals all the time, but he let himself enjoy the fact that right now the strong muscle in the Cops chest was beating a million miles a minute because of _him_.

Keith allowed himself a small glance back at the Wolf and _damn_ was he a sucker for a man in uniform. Officer McClain wasn’t what someone pictured in their heads when they heard the word ‘Werewolf’. He wasn’t some six foot five monster with bulging muscles and strange animalistic sex appeal. No, McClain was more... refined. His tussled brown hair kept the ears perked on top of his head hidden pretty well. His caramel skin was completely blemish free and seemed to be void of any hair. He had more of a lean figure, tall with broad shoulders and a killer set of legs. He had a swimmers body, strong but unnoticeably so.

And his _face_ , Heaven above and Hell below, don’t get Keith started on that man’s face. He was _infuriatingly_ handsome, with full tanned lips, a defined jawline and the bluest eyes Keith has ever seen. Especially now when they were darkened with determination, his muscles flexing under his shirt as his long legs working tirelessly in his pursuit.

Damn, if they had met under different circumstances Keith could definitely see himself mounting that man and ridding him until he saw stars.

Although the little glance had seemed like an eternity in reality it was only a fleeting moment. Keith turned back around and immediately the chase was back on and he forced himself to pick up the speed. No matter how hot Officer McClain was, Keith couldn’t afford to get caught. Needless to say, Keith did _not want_ to hear another one of Shiro’s lectures about responsibility if he got reprimanded.

But Officer Mcclain wasn’t going to give up so easily. He was on Keiths ass (definitely not in the way the teenage vampire wanted) and to be honest Keith was getting a little worried. Sure, he liked their little cat and mouse game but it wouldn’t be as fun if he actually got caught. So, Keith thought, if he couldn’t lose Officer Blue Eyes through sheer speed then he’d do so with stealth.

Keith let himself get lost in the crowd. He blended in but still moved with a type of swiftness that gave people the impression that he had somewhere to be. He kept his head down and his eyes up, searching for any sign of the Officer.

When he found none Keith relaxed slightly. He had finally got the guy off his tail. What a shame, he genuinely liked being the center of Officer McClain’s pursuits. Too bad, it was just getting go-

A gasp left his lips before Keith could even finish the thought, his body jerking as he was yanked into an alleyway and shoved against the hard brick of the building, a forearm held to his throat.

His brain, hazy with surprise, at first couldn’t register anything but the smell. He’d never been this close to the man before and damn was he missing out. He smelled like a beach breeze, salty and fresh and Keith thinks he might be drugged or something because Werewolves weren’t supposed to smell this _good_. They were supposed to stink like wet dog, like a mutt. But no, Officer Mcclain smelled positively _mouth watering._

When Keith got over the initial shock and his eyes focused, he was taken aback by the fierce expression the Officer wore on his handsome face.

It shouldn’t have been hot. It really shouldn’t have. His top lip was curled up in a snarl, revealing pearly white teeth and sharp canines that could’ve definitely torn into Keiths skin like it was paper, not to mention that he was glaring at Keith with so much hostility that Keith was pretty sure if looks could kill he’d be long gone. And god, the hottest part of it all? He was _growling_. It was low and deep and they were pressed so close that Keith could feel it rumbling in his chest. It really _really_ shouldn’t have been hot, but Keiths inner masochist was basically purring at the thought of those teeth sinking into his shoulder and those hands lifting him like he weighed nothing.

“Well _hello_ Officer.” Keith couldn’t possibly stop the flirtatious tone his voice took, batting his eyelashes. Those blue eyes were _doing_ things to him. The glare on the man’s handsome face wavered and Keith pressed on.

“You finally caught me, now what’re you going to do with me?” Keith asked suggestively, a flirtatious smirk adorning his lips, his legs, which had been lifted off the ground slightly when he had been shoved against the wall, came up to wrap around the man’s waist, yanking him closer.

The officers eyes were wide and he looked like he was choking on his own spit, the strong grip he had on Keiths neck loosening slightly. Keith could’ve gotten out of his hold easily, but where’s the fun in that? He liked those expressions Officer McClain was giving him.

Keiths hands came to rest on the man’s shoulders and _lord have mercy_ , he could feel those muscle flexing under his palms. Keith pulled in a sharp breath even though he had no need to breathe, dragging in more of the Werewolves mouth watering scent.

“Are you going to handcuff me? You should definitely handcuff me.” He hummed, a wicked smirk on his lips. The officer had a fierce blush on his cheeks and he looked like he was rethinking his entire life. Keith watched as his blue eyes flickered across his face, then down as he observed the provocative position they were in, and then his blue eyes came back up to lock with Keiths and if the blush on the Officers face could get any worse then it did.

“You have the right to remain silent-“

“Oh I’m _never_ silent, especially when it’s good.”

The Officer wavered but then pressed on,

“Anything you say can and will be used against you in the court of law-“

“So if I say your name will you be used against me?” Keith licked his lips, “Because I have no objections to that.”

“ _Jesus Christ_!” Officer McClain growled, pulling away from Keith like he’d been burned. Keith scrambled, his legs tightening around the man’s waist and his arms winding tightly around his neck as to avoid being dropped on his ass. Officer McClain struggled to peal Keith off of him, growling low in his throat. Keith only smirked, his tongue coming to lick a long stripe up the side of the man’s neck.

McClain froze, hands still gripping Keiths sides tightly where he had been trying to peel the Vampire boy off.

“Did you just _lick_ me?!” He exclaimed, exasperation clear in his voice. Keith shrugged his shoulders.

“I wanted to know what you tasted like.” Was his only response, smirking against McClains neck.

McClain let out a huff.

“ _Why_ would you do that?! You can’t just go around licking people you don’t know!”

“What’s your name?” Keith asked.

The Officer sounded confused when he answered. “Lance. But that’s not the point! Get _off_ of me so I can take you into the statio-“

“Now I know you, _Lance_ , which means I didn’t just lick someone I don’t know. I’m Keith.” The man’s name felt foreign on Keiths tongue, but it was nice. The black haired vampire leaned back to look at Lance, a smirk still playing on his lips. Damn this man really was all sorts of attractive, especially with that look he was giving Keith right now. His blue eyes were narrowed, one of his eyebrows were cocked up and his mouth was set into a hard line.

“What are you thinking about, Officer?” Keith hummed, trailing his long nails down the back of Lance’s neck. “Let me guess, is it whether you should take me into the station or fuck me right up against this building?” Keith leaned towards his ear, whispering, “I like the second option a lot better.”

Lance’s cheeks went red but he narrowed his eyes even further.

“I don’t care _how_ hot you are.” Lance muttered more to himself than Keith, “I am not getting fired for this.” If Keith had a heart it would’ve probably been racing a thousand miles a minute. Before Keith could say something else stupidly bold he was suddenly on his own two feet again, getting spun around and shoved up against the grimy brick wall. And _wow_ , Lance’s warm chest was pressed against Keiths back, the mans leg wedged in between his own to keep them spread apart as he patted Keith down. Keith may or may not have wiggled his ass against Lance’s crotch.

Who is he kidding? Yeah, Keith _definitely_ did that.

It was worth it, though, because when Lance was checking Keiths back pockets his hands lingered entirely too long.

And Keith was enjoying this way too much. Lance was trying to _arrest_ him, and unless he wanted to hear Shiro’s mouth he really couldn’t get caught. That also meant that his flirting with Officer Lance McClain would have to come to an end, what a shame.

Reluctantly Keith stopped his efforts to flirt with the man (which was so annoying because he was actually getting somewhere with this one, dammit) and instead he went on the offensive. He really didn’t want to ruin Lance’s pretty face but he also _really_ didn’t want to get thrown in jail so... one had to give.

As soon as Lance straightened up again Keith rammed his head backwards, cringing inwardly when Lance let out a shriek. But it did the trick and immediately Lance’s hold on him loosened enough for Keith to ram his elbow back into the man’s stomach. He fell back onto the ground and Keith was making a break for it before he could even register what was going on.

“Dammit-“ Lance’s voice sounded extremely angry but it was so deep and so _hot_ -

“DAMMIT, KEITH!”

Said boy grinned, a loud laugh bubbling up in his chest and getting carried away by the wind as he ran, looking over his shoulder at Lance one more time.

“Catch you next time, Lance!” He called smugly before rounding the corner and sprinting out of sight.

That was a close call.

(And when he and Shiro’s doorbell rings two days later and it’s Officer Lance McClain standing there in all of his sexy glory Keith nearly shits himself. He’s smirking smugly at Keith as Shiro watches them in confusion, and hastily Keith takes the jacket from the blue eyed man’s hands, it was the one he’d be wearing the same day of the crime, had he really been stupid enough to leave it behind?  His face burned red.

“How the hell did you find me?!” Keith had asked. And then Lance had simply said,

“I happen to have an amazing sense of smell. Don’t leave so much evidence behind next time.” Before walking off and leaving Keith standing there, staring dumbly at the spot where he once stood. Stupid Werewolves with their sense of smell.

A week later, after Keith summons the courage to actually touch the jacket again, he finds a slip of paper in the pocket with Lance’s number scribbled on it. Keith doesn’t think he’s ever ran to his phone faster.)

 


End file.
